Be my Valetine?
by chibisrule943
Summary: Ever since Julius was a kid, he's always had Candace as a Valentine. Who is he to turn to when on his favorite holiday he has none? Will Julius ever get a Valentine?  One-shot


Fan-fiction:

Pairing: Julius x Chase / Chase X Julius

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters.

Chibi: Yes, I am alive. And have made a fan-fic for my beloved game Harvest Moon. Oh, how I love this crack-pairing me and my girlfriend have made. This was made for her, so enjoy.

"Ughhh!"

The entire town seemed to leap up in surprise at the undeniable cries of frustration voiced out from a certain, _Fabulous_ fashion-est. Wherever there was drama, _Julius_ was bound to be there, or in the least the cause of the problem. Beside said man stood his ex, Candace. Her, the only woman to ever be entrusted with the man's deepest, darkest secrets, and perhaps also desires. She let out a quiet sigh as the grown man lay about on her bed, rolling around on her now wrinkled sheets wailing about how unfair the world is.

"Juli, You're messing up my bed-"

"No!" He grit his teeth, sitting up only to gain a squeak in surprise from Candace at the tone of his voice. Pursing his lips, the man then continued, "How could you! Today was _our_ day..now," pausing once more, he groaned as he masked his face with his smooth-moisturized hands. She shook her head as she heard her ex's small pleas to 'stay' and not leave him. "Please..."

"Juli.." She paused, not daring to continue her sentence which only made the man cry out in frustration, his ruby eyes deciding to just glare at her.

"I don't _want _to be alone on a Valentines Day!" She rolled her eyes at his radical exclamation, stepping closer to him only to envelope him in her arms. Her ex, she admit was more a drama queen than any girl she met in her life, but he had his fine moments like everyone. This wasn't one of those moments though. This side of him, was one reason why he was her ex, but of course he has his moments; such as his ability to easily share his feelings on a subject with such a straight forward attitude she could never achieve. An ability she envied.

"Julius, it's just one day," She paused before letting herself continue, "When I come back we can go out for dinner somewhere, all right?" She willed herself to look at his face, only to face contoured into slight concentration. Eying him so keenly, she only blinked when she realized he said something. "What?"

"I said, it had _better_ be a high-class 5 star meal," he let out a smirk as her eyes widened in surprise. The timid girl's face slowly relaxed, giggling as she realized this was her Julius. He had returned to his normal self. The two stood up off the bed, the young girl leading Julius out along with her luggage. ready for her luxury two day venture with her new found friend Maya. Yes, the two were an odd couple but they connected. They partnership born to last, both offering something the other could need in the long-run. Although Maya is one hell of a bad chef, she could offer many of Chase's secret recipes in exchange for skills in sewing from Candace. With that, comes a happy non-explosive friendship.

"Fine, now go away Juli so I can finish my work!" She shut the door in her face, her luggage beside her near the front door as she frowns, hearing Julius's cries of triumph. "What now?" She sighed.

"Bye Candace! I'm going to find someone else to be my Valentine today!~3"

6 Hours later at Ocarina Inn-

Chase having just returned to the inn for his shift swallowed his pride as he returned to a mess. The place clean, but his ears immediately were serenaded with the annoyance of crying. Not just anyone, Julius's. This man was such a pain for business. For one, Chase had assumed he'd have a peaceful day at work with no flaws to show in his kitchen due to Maya's disappearance for the weekend. Ah, what a nice thought it was. No Whining, no ear-splitting destruction of delicate table-ware, no Maya period. But Alas...

"Why! Why did everyone reject me!"

He was wrong.

"Of all people, even Wizard was taken! How can such a shut-in man win against me at getting women!" Chase sighs, grabbing a wash-cloth starts to wash a dirty plate, giving a answer in reply to the rhetorical question Julius said.

"Perhaps girls nowadays love the bad-boy type? Better than a pansy such as yourself," he muttered, "your more female than male." Julius huffed at that, deciding to ignore that comment he grumbled to himself about not having a Valentine. "So, Exactly why are you upset? Hm?" Julius blinked, looking up at the man, narrowing his eyes at him, wondering as to why he was so inquisitive of his social life now.

"Why?" Chase didn't look at him, instead putting a pastry in the oven, setting it to appropriate temperature, Julius not even having seen him mix the materials. Damn, he was good. "Well, if you must know..Candace left, and I don't have a Valentine." Chase rolled his eyes at that.

"That's it? You're lonely? It's just two days." Julius didn't like that comment, and glared at the cook, Valentines being his favorite holiday. Never insult someone's favorite day.

"I have you know, Valentines day is the day of the year you spend it with someone you care for," he frowned, "I always spent it with Candace, Even when we weren't together." Julius sulked a little in the inside, it the truth that he's never once spent one Valentines day by himself. Chase seemed to contemplate that for quite a bit, the two stuck in a comfortable silence as both neither make a sound or movement. All but the shuffling from Chase as he gets whatever is in the oven out, decorating it. Julius stands up, having enough of the silence he turns to leave when he blinks, hearing a thump. Turning to see before him a heart-shaped cake, finely decorated with strawberry icing, as well as laced with chocolate on the top.

"Chase...?" puzzled, asking in a almost quiet tone as if this was all a dream. The cook eyed him, Cerulean eyes peering into Julius's with self determination and a playful smile. He pushed the place closer to the man, hand on the counter to support himself as he leaned in.

"Julius, will you be my Valentine?" Several minutes past between the two, before Julius's face flushed brightly in embarrassment at the words. How could Julius contain himself? A man had proposed to be his Valentine for the night, or perhaps it was ever Valentine's day afterwords as well. Julius didn't care; for the moment it'd have to do. He sat himself down, and grinned, grabbing two nearby forks. One, for himself, the other offered to the puzzled cook himself. Julius cocked his head to the side.

"What? Did you think i'd eat the entire cake? I'd get fat!" Chase blinked and laughed a whimsical laugh, playfully shoving him after grabbing the offered fork.

"Pft, Woman." Julius smiled as he watched Chase bite into his own master-piece. His face showing how heavenly his food was. Julius couldn't understand why he never payed attention before, but now he'd be sure to double-check everything when it involved Chase.

"You wish," Julius purred, taking a bite of the treat before he whispered, "Happy Valentines day, Chase...Thank you."


End file.
